


Glass Slipper

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Gen, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Ada fansite master yang ditunggu-tunggu Taeyeon.





	Glass Slipper

**Author's Note:**

> SHINee adalah milik diri mereka sendiri dan cerita ini sepenuhnya fiksi dan tidak bermaksud menyinggung siapapun.

“Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa? Aku bisa bilang agar kau istirahat saja di mobil.”  
Taeyeon menggeleng sambil mengepit lengan Eunsook lebih erat. “Ya, nanti aku bisa istirahat banyak-banyak setelah acara selesai kan besok tidak sekolah.”  
Mereka akhirnya masuk beriringan dengan Junghee dan Gwiboon ke gedung dimana acara tanda tangan mereka dilaksanakan. Setelah mengucap salam dan menyapa penggemar dengan singkat, mereka duduk berurutan di hadapan meja panjang. Gwiboon masih sempat memberi Taeyeon permen sebelum penggemar mulai naik satu persatu ke panggung untuk mendapat tanda tangan.  
Badannya meriang dan perutnya kram, namun Taeyeon menutupinya dengan senyum malu-malu dan tawa yang renyah. Ia masih bisa menebar gaya imut (yang sesungguhnya sangat dibencinya tapi agensi sialan ini mendapuknya sebagai anggota termuda di grup dengan banyak gaya imut seenak jidat) pada penggemar yang membawa kamera sambil berharap wajahnya cukup pantas untuk dipajang di sosial media. Menstruasi di hari padat memang sungguh tidak nyaman.  
“Taeyeoni wangi sekali hari ini,”   
Taeyeon terkikik sambil membubuhkan tanda tangan di salah satu halaman foto album. “Tentu saja, aku pakai parfum yang dibelikan eonni untuk ulang tahunku.”  
Penggemar wanita di hadapannya tersenyum senang. Taeyeon ingat benar ini salah satu fansite master yang sudah mendukungnya dari grupnya debut. Gwiboon bilang jika salah satu hal yang harus bisa dilakukan Taeyeon adalah menghapal wajah dari _fansite master_ -nya (meskipun Taeyeon tidak bisa menghapal muka teman sekelasnya sendiri) untuk menunjukkan apresiasi atas dukungan yang diberikan.  
“Terima kasih Thumbelina _eonni_ , semoga kita bertemu lagi di acara tanda tangan selanjutnya.”  
Wanita itu memberikan sebuah gantungan boneka kecil lumba-lumba dengan warna langka yang baru-baru ini menjadi obsesi Taeyeon. Sang gadis langsung memberi bonus hati terbang sebelum wanita itu turun dari panggung. Penggemarnya memang kadang seperti jin botol yang mengejutkan.  
Taeyeon melanjutkan sesi tanda tangannya dan bergaya imut dengan bando-bando lucu yang simpang-siur di kepala. Beberapa _fansite master_ -nya juga sudah ditemui. Namun ada satu yang belum dan itu membuat Taeyeon agak kesal.  
“Pst, dia belum datang ya?” Gwiboon melendeh ke kursi Taeyeon ketika agak lowong. “Kameranya juga dari tadi belum kelihatan.”  
“Tidak datang mungkin,” Taeyeon mulai cemberut. “Sistem undian sialan.”  
“Hush!”   
Taeyeon membuat muka bebek. “Habisnya kan- eh, itu tuh.”  
Ngambeknya Taeyeon ditunda karena penggemar yang sedikit tertahan di meja Junghee akhirnya kembali berjalan. Meskipun tertawa-tawa di hadapan penggemar lain, Taeyeon masih terus memikirkan _master Glass Slipper_ yang belum datang. Padahal dia yang selalu pertama datang di setiap acara (menyaingi Thumbelina _eonni_ ) dan hasil fotonya selalu membuat Taeyeon berdebar-debar (dan ditapuk Gwiboon yang iri) karena membuatnya terlihat seperti bukan penghuni bumi.  
“Taeyeoni,”   
Taeyeon menoleh setelah mengucapkan selamat jalan. Oh, _Yuri_ ( _glass_ ) _Oppa_!  
“ _Oppa_ , ini belum giliran Taeyeon,” rajuk Gwiboon.  
Taeyeon ingin menyelepet gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan botol air. Namun daripada membuat rusuh dan mengancam keselamatannya sendiri di asrama, Taeyeon hanya tersenyum sambil menunggu giliran.  
“Sori, aku terlambat,” lelaki yang sekarang di hadapannya mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam ransel. “Taeyeoni mengikuti komik ini, kan? Kebetulan tadi ada sesi tanda tangan dengan pengarangnya jadi aku membawakan satu untukmu.”  
Taeyeon menahan diri untuk tidak melompat dari meja dan mengusel lelaki ini. Sinting sekali, sesi tanda tangan pengarang ini hanya beda tipis dengan sesi tanda tangan grupnya.  
“ _Oppa_ , terima kasih banyak-banyak. Taeyeoni senang sekali,” mungkin Taeyeon bakal muntah jika nanti mengingat kata-katanya ini. “Uuu, aku senang sekali. _Oppa_ mau melihatku bergaya imut?”  
“Aku hanya ingin melihat Taeyeon sehat-sehat,” lelaki itu tersenyum dan mendadak pipi Taeyeon terasa akan kobong. “Oh, boleh tambah satu hati lagi di namanya?”  
“Tentu saja, _Oppa_ akan kuberi banyak-banyak.”  
Taeyeon menambah lima hati setelah menulis _yuri gudu_ (persetan, Taeyeon susah mengeja _glass slipper_ dan yang punya juga tidak keberatan). Taeyeon mendapat ide cemerlang untuk membalas kebaikan penggemarnya (yang diam-diam suka dijadikan objek cuci matanya) ini.  
Gadis itu mencari halaman foto personal yang menurutmu paling bagus. “Tolong beritahu Taeyeoni nama _Oppa_. Taeyeoni akan menulis pesan rahasia.”  
“Eh _yuri gudu_ sudah cukup.”  
“Ssh, ini Taeyeoni yang mau. Lagipula _Oppa_ juga sudah mendukung Taeyeoni sejak debut.”  
Lelaki itu terlihat kebingungan dan canggung (tentu saja sudah nyaris digusah staff karena terlalu lama) namun akhirnya luluh juga karena tatapan gemas Taeyeon. “Minho, Taeyeoni tolong agak cepat karena sepertinya waktunya sudah habis.”   
Taeyeon segera menulis pesannya, dibingkai dengan banyak hati, sebelum diserahkan. Lelaki itu membungkuk lalu pergi secepatnya dari panggung karena tidak enak hati.   
“Imut sekali Taeyeoni.”  
Gadis itu hanya mencengir. “Biar saja, yang penting penggemarku senang.”  
“Ngomong-ngomong, pesan rahasia apa? Jangan bilang nomor teleponmu.”  
Taeyeon membuat gestur mengunci mulut. “ _Eonni_ kalau kuberitahu tidak akan jadi rahasia dong.”  
Gwiboon mendumal. Taeyeon tersenyum-senyum penuh kemenangan (meski sakitnya belum hilang). Dan Minho nyaris semaput di pojok ruangan.

 

 

 

 

**Terima kasih sudah mendukung Taeyeoni selama ini, Minho Oppa. Dan terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya karena membuat komik yang selalu Taeyeoni baca. Semoga kakak Taeyeoni tidak terlalu galak pada Oppa.**

**Banyak cinta,**

**Lee Taeyeon**

 

 

  
23.10  
20.05.19

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf ini memang tidak mutu tapi ide ini menggangguku semalaman. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan nama girlband dari keempat gadis itu karena fokusku hanya fansite master choi mango dan idola taeyeoni.


End file.
